Texting the Dead
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: After his sister dies during a hiking accident, Nico keeps texting her. When after months of spiraling down, he's ready to jump off a bridge and sends a last text to her, he receives an unexpected answer. When Percy lost his phone and he got a new one with a new number, he didn't expect to be pulled into the number's previous owner's brother's life. Nico/Alabaster/Percy slash


Nicabastercy || PJatO || Nicabastercy || Texting the Dead || Nicabastercy || PJatO || Nicabastercy

Title: Texting the Dead – And Receiving an Answer

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), hurt/comfort, suicidal thoughts, depression, fluff, explicit sexual content, anal, oral, light role-play

Main Pairing: Nico/Alabaster/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Alabaster C. Torrington, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mrs. O'Leary

Summary: After his sister dies during a hiking accident, Nico keeps texting her. When after months of spiraling down, he's ready to jump off a bridge and sends a last text to her, he receives an unexpected answer. When Percy lost his phone and he got a new one with a new number, he didn't expect to be pulled into the life of the little brother of the previous owner of the number.

 **Texting the Dead**

 _And Receiving an Answer_

/December 19th\

 _Nico: Have fun at your stupid hiking trip_

 _Bianca: It's not stupid_

 _ _Bianca:_ You just gotta spend more time OUTSIDE_

 _ _Bianca:_ nerd_

 _ _Nico:_ Whatever_

 _ _Nico:_ I'll enjoy the peace n quiet while you're gone ;P_

 _ _Bianca:_ Love you too, stupid little brother_

/December 20th\

 _ _Nico:_ Bia?_

 _ _Nico:_ Bia_

 _ _Nico:_ Bianca_

 _ _Nico:_ Answer, damn it_

 _ _Nico:_ BIANCA_

 _ _Nico:_ Please_

 _ _Nico:_ Thalia called. She said she's sorry_

 _ _Nico:_ She said you're gone_

 _ _Nico:_ You can't be gone_

 _ _Nico:_ You're my stupid big sister_

 _ _Nico:_ I'm your stupid little brother_

 _ _Nico:_ you can't leave me_

 _ _Nico:_ please don't leave me_

/December 23rd\

 _ _Nico:_ tomorrow's Christmas_

 _ _Nico:_ today's your funeral_

 _ _Nico:_ I don't feel like I can go_

/December 24th\

 _ _Nico:_ I went after all. It was sad_

 _ _Nico:_ Of course was it fucking sad it was a funeral_

 _ _Nico:_ father was there. brought his new wife. didn't talk to him_

 _ _Nico:_ couldn't_

 _ _Nico:_ it's Christmas, you know_

 _ _Nico:_ I found the present you hid under your bed for me_

/December 31st\

 _ _Nico:_ father called. he thinks I shouldn't live on my own_

 _ _Nico:_ suggested I move in with him and Persephone_

 _ _Nico:_ I'm not living with them_

 _ _Nico:_ I'm fine_

 _ _Nico:_ I'll be fine_

/January 13th\

 _ _Nico:_ I'm not fine_

 _ _Nico:_ haven't left the house since you died_

 _ _Nico:_ father went back to LA, he has his job and family there_

 _ _Nico:_ said he can't help me if I refuse his help_

/January 28th\

 _ _Nico:_ it's my birthday_

 _ _Nico:_ first without you_

 _ _Nico:_ I miss you_

/March 25th\

 _ _Nico:_ I decided to go back to college_

 _ _Nico:_ classes distract, work does too_

 _ _Nico:_ dad calls occasionally. he tries. they all try._

 _ _Nico:_ Even Thalia dropped by a couple times, but hanging out with your friends just hurts_

/May 9th\

 _ _Nico:_ I miss you_

 _ _Nico:_ I still miss you so much_

/July 20th\

 _ _Nico:_ they keep saying it'll get better but it doesn't_

 _ _Nico:_ it never will_

 _ _Nico:_ you'll always be GONE and I'll be ALONE_

/September 9th \

 _ _Nico:_ it's not getting better_

 _ _Nico:_ I'm not gonna pass the semester, been drinking too much_

 _ _Nico:_ skipping too many classes because I can't get out of bed_

 _ _Nico:_ lost my job... can't pay rent_

/December 20th\

 _ _Nico:_ It's been a year and I just can't keep going_

 _ _Nico:_ haven't been to classes, lost the apartment_

 _ _Nico:_ I'm alone. I'm so alone_

 _ _Nico:_ I just wanna be with you again_

 _ _Nico:_ you always made everything better_

 _ _Nico:_ made me better_

 _ _Nico:_ I miss you, stupid big sister_

 _ _Nico:_ I can't wait to see you again_

 _ _Nico:_ I'll be with you in a moment, just wait for me_

 _ _ _Bianca:__ DON'T DO IT_

 _ _ _Bianca:__ DON'T KILL YOURSELF_

/break\

Nico stared startled at his phone, the nearly empty bottle of vodka slipping from his hand, crashing on the floor next to him and soaking his shoes and pant-legs. He was holding his breath, frantically rubbing his eyes and staring at his phone. But the text was still there. The little blue checks signaling his messages had been read were still there.

"B—Bianca...", whispered Nico in utter disbelief, staring at his screen.

Their chat had a photo of the two of them as the background, both smiling into the camera. _STUPID BIG SISTER_ was the chat's name. And there, in all caps, was a reply. The first reply in half a year. Telling him not to kill himself. His sister, speaking to him from beyond the grave. He nearly dropped his phone when it started ringing. Her photo, big in the center of his screen.

"B—Bianca?", asked Nico, hoping against hope as he accepted the call.

"Holy shit, whoever you are, don't kill yourself!", screamed a male voice into his ear.

"...W—What...? Who are you?", asked Nico confused, slowly slipping down the wall.

"I'm Percy. I don't know where you got my new number from, but holy shit, I can so not let you kill yourself, man", grunted the other voice, sounding frantic. "T—Tell me about yourself? Where _did_ you get my number from...? I like, only got it today?"

"It's not _yours_ ", growled Nico protectively. "It's my sister's!"

"Okay. Then tell me about your sister", continued Percy, calming down a little.

Nico remained silent for a long moment, just staring blankly ahead, his jeans slowly getting soaked by the spilled vodka, some of the sharp shards of glass from the broken bottle digging into his legs. He was too numb to really care, too confused about what was happening right now.

"She died", whispered Nico, unsure why he was talking to this stranger.

"I'm sorry", whispered Percy back, voice gentle. "And... And you kept writing to her...?"

"We buried her in Venice. Next to our mother", continued Nico. "It's a long way to sit at her grave and talk to her. So I continued texting her. We always did this..."

"Okay. Uhm. What... What was she like? Your sister?", asked Percy carefully.

"She was stupid", muttered Nico with a bitter laugh. "Big sister who kept teasing me. Calling me a nerd and telling me to go out and make more friends. That I'd end up as a morgue gremlin."

"...A what now?", squeaked Percy.

"I'm studying to become a doctor. Medical examiner", replied Nico. "...Well, I was. I kind of dropped out, because I was too drunk too often and missed too many classes..."

"Oh. That's cool", hummed Percy. "And your sister, she... supported your dreams?"

"We lived together. She always... always supported me", muttered Nico, growing sad and heavy again. "She went on a hiking trip. It was just supposed to be one weekend. The weekend before Christmas. Together with her friends. A—And she... she never made it back. There was an accident and she... I... I lost her. And she was all I had."

"All?", echoed Percy. "What... about your dad?"

"He has another family in LA. Wanted... me to come live with them for a while, but my stepmother doesn't like me much and I don't like her much", muttered Nico. "I don't really get along with my half-sisters either. I live in New York. Dad's not... really good with emotions. Neither am I. It's... better this way. Him dealing with it, me dealing with it. Separately."

"How's that better? You were just trying to kill yourself!", argued Percy, sounding angry.

Nico shrugged, tilting his head to look up into the night-sky. "She loved the stars. She could name every single constellation. It's why I... why I got into mythology. I love mythology. Greek mythology. All the constellations, well most of them, are based on Greek myths. So I learned them all and so I could tell her the myths behind the constellations when she pointed it out. It was... It was our thing, you know? We'd lay on the rooftop and watch the stars."

"Yeah?", asked Percy with an audible grin. "That's cute. You know, my mom used to do that with me too, as a kid. Always trying to find the constellation that's named after me."

"After you?", grunted Nico doubtfully.

"Perseus. I mean, mom told me it was named after me when I was a kid. Now I know we were both named after the mythological hero", replied Percy with a laugh.

"Perseus. That's... That's a pretty name", hummed Nico. "I like it."

"Thanks", answered Percy. "What's your name?"

"Nico", whispered Nico after a moment.

"Okay. Nico. It's nice to meet you", grinned Percy. "Would... Would you tell me where you are?"

"So you can come and save me from myself?", asked Nico with a mild snarl.

"Yeah. That. I mean, I'm a paramedic, so it's kind of my job to save people", confirmed Percy.

"Paramedic, huh?", grunted Nico absentmindedly. "I'm cold, what's that mean, doc?"

"Paramedic. Not doctor", snorted Percy amused. "But it's not good. It's December and the nights are freezing cold. And depending where you are and how long you've been out there..."

"I don't know", hummed Nico thoughtfully. "Lost my apartment two weeks ago."

"...So... you've been... living on the streets?", asked Percy softly.

"Wherever I could", shrugged Nico. "I lost everything."

"What... What about friends?", wanted Percy to know, growing more concerned.

"Never had any. Always just had... Bia", muttered Nico. "Now I don't have Bia. I don't have a career. I don't even have my apartment anymore. I have nothing. No one cares. I could just end it now, be back together with her. Not be alone anymore. I can't be alone anymore."

"You can stay with me", offered Percy instantly.

"...You don't even know me", snorted Nico.

"Yeah, my boyfriend keeps telling me I should maybe not try to save every soul", sighed Percy.

"Sounds like a very reasonable guy", agreed Nico.

"I found him on the streets, took him in and helped him. He doesn't get to tell me not to try to save everyone, because I saved him, so he better shut up", huffed Percy.

"Tell me about your boyfriend", requested Nico, closing his eyes.

"His name's Alabaster, but I just call him Al most of the time. He... got kicked out by his mom as a teen and he's been on his own since then. We met on the streets when I was living there too."

"...You were living on the streets?", asked Nico curiously, sitting up some.

"I had an accident when I was sixteen. Had amnesia, so I was running around without any memories of who I was. We met at a shelter for teens. Took me half a year to regain my memories, to find my mom again. And out of gratitude, we took Al in. Him and I, we were already dating by then. Even regaining my memories didn't make me want to abandon him", explained Percy.

"...It must have been hard", mused Nico.

"My mom was devastated. Thought I might be dead. Wasn't easy for me either", agreed Percy. "I... went through some shit back then. It was hard getting back into the... real life. For him too."

"So, technically it was your mom taking him in, not you", concluded Nico.

"Well. It were my kitten-eyes that made mom take him in", huffed Percy. "And it wasn't the first time she did that. When I was thirteen, my mom adopted a seven-year-old homeless kid. Tyson. He's my brother now. He... used to follow me around, we played. Mom couldn't let a little kid live on the streets, so... she took him in. When I introduced her to my boyfriend, who had helped me survive on the streets, she couldn't let Al go back out there too."

"So the helper syndrome runs in the family, yes?", drawled Nico.

"Guess it does", laughed Percy. "I once took in a puppy too. A patient of mine, he... didn't make it. And on the way to the hospital, he made me swear, promise that his dog would be taken care of. Since then, Mrs. O'Leary has been living with Al and me. Al likes to complain about it, but he totally doesn't mean it. He loves the big puppy too."

"You got a picture of her?", asked Nico curiously.

"Oh. Yeah, wait, I could send you one!", agreed Percy. "Just a sec."

A moment later, Nico got a picture of a gigantic black dog. "...That's not a puppy."

"Ew", grunted Percy disgusted. "You're one of _those_ people. The people who think only newborn dogs are puppies. _All dogs are puppies_. If we're gonna be friends, you gotta learn that."

"We're not going to be friends", protested Nico with a glare.

"We've been talking for two hours now", pointed Percy out. "I think we're on the right track."

Nico blinked and stared at the screen and the time. "...You're... You're right."

"I know. So. You willing to tell me where you are yet?", inquired Percy.

"Why would I tell you that?", sighed Nico exhausted.

"Well. The way I see it, you don't _really_ want to kill yourself", stated Percy firmly.

"How would you know? You've only known me for two hours", snarled Nico.

"Two hours in which you haven't killed yourself", pointed Percy out. "If you truly wanted to kill yourself, you wouldn't have answered my call. You know your sister is dead, you knew it wasn't her calling. But you still answered, because you had _hope_. Hope that someone would stop you. You said you're lonely. That's it. You don't have anyone, or anything. So... So lemme be someone. Let me help you. You said your sister kept you on track, she was there for you, she made things better. I'm not your sister. Heck, I don't even know you. But I want to help you. Let me help you, Nico."

"I don't need-", started Nico with a sneer.

"Oh, don't bullshit me", interrupted Percy sharply. "You're clearly intoxicated. You were literally just trying to kill yourself. You don't have a job, or an apartment. Help is the one thing you _really_ need. So swallow your damn pride and tell me where you are."

Nico blinked slowly and stared at his phone. Who was this guy? He could have just ignored the stranger texting him. He didn't have to call. He didn't have to talk to Nico for _three hours now_. Shaking his head, Nico ended the call and turned off his phone.

/break\

Alabaster hummed to himself as he opened the apartment door. It was already late, past midnight. He had made some extra hours. And to make it up to his boyfriend, he had bought blue-iced doughnuts on his way back home. It was really easy to appease or bribe Percy. Blue food. An easy trick that Sally had taught him ten years ago and that he still used today.

"Babe, I'm home", called Alabaster. "Woah, hey there girl, down! Those doughnuts are for Percy."

Mrs. O'Leary, climbing Alabaster's side, sniffed the bag of doughnuts curiously. Pushing the dog off, he ventured deeper into the apartment, confused that Percy hadn't answered. It would be more than untypical for him to already be awake; they both mostly had nightshifts, so even on the rare occasions that Percy worked during the day, he had a hard time going to bed.

"Al", whispered Percy upset, looking up at him with the kicked-kitten eyes.

"What's wrong, kitten?", asked Alabaster concerned and sat down next to Percy.

"I—I think he killed himself", sobbed Percy and suddenly threw himself at Alabaster.

Blinking slowly, Alabaster wrapped his arms around Percy and pulled him close. "Hey. Sh. What happened? Who are you talking about? Did something happen at work?"

That couldn't be. If they had lost someone on the tour today, then Annabeth would have texted him. She was Percy's partner in the ambulance and she was Percy's best friend. She knew he didn't take loss well so she always texted both Alabaster and Sally.

For the next ten minutes, Percy brought out broken words and half-sentences that made no sense to Alabaster, so he just held his boyfriend and soothed him, curling together on their couch. Mrs. O'Leary climbed onto the couch to snuggle up to her humans too.

"Better, kitten?", asked Alabaster softly as the sobbing subsided.

Percy nodded jerkily, face buried in Alabaster's neck. Carefully, Alabaster handed Percy a doughnut, knowing the other did better with emotional melt-downs if being fed sweets. Percy nibbled the doughnut tentatively, not moving away from his spot on Alabaster's lap.

"Feel ready to tell me what happened?", wanted Alabaster to know.

"My phone kept buzzing", started Percy. "With texts from an unknown number. It... turns out this guy, Nico, he kept sending texts to his sister, after... after she died. And apparently, the new number I got used to be hers, so now I got his texts."

"That's... awful", nodded Alabaster slowly, frowning.

"When I checked the messages, they were... He was saying goodbye. He wanted to kill himself", continued Percy, pressing his forehead against Alabaster's collarbone. "I texted him not to do it and then I called him, because I just had to do _something_. And we talked for... three hours. Just talked. I... I asked him where he was, I wanted to come and help. I offered him to come and stay with us – yes, I know, inviting strangers and all that stuff, but I had to do something. But... But he hung up on me and turned off his phone. So... So... I think he might have killed himself after all?"

Alabaster heaved a sigh and kissed the top of Percy's head. "I'm sorry, babe. I... I wish I could do something to help you. But... if you say you spent three hours talking to him, could it maybe be that he just turned it off because you were getting too close? What did it _feel_ like? Did he still sound like he wanted to kill himself...? Do you really think he pulled through with it?"

"I... I don't think so", mused Percy with a frown. "I think he was even... considering it. But then he got... afraid. Or something. I don't know."

"Okay, babe", whispered Alabaster reassuringly, kissing Percy. "Let's go to bed for now? There's nothing you can do. Just come to bed so you get a couple hours of sleep before work."

Sighing, Percy got off the couch and allowed Alabaster to guide him toward their bed.

/December 22nd\

 _Nico?_

 _Nico_

 _Ppease answer me Nico_

 _please tell me you dind't kill yourself_

 _you don'T need to TALK to me, jus answer_

 _plseas_

Nico heaved a sigh as he stared at the texts. For one, Percy was not a great speller. But the bigger issues was – Percy still cared. For some odd reason, Percy had been constantly texting him since the other night. Tried to call Nico too, a couple of times. This guy was definitely strange.

It had been a while since someone had worried about him. Six months, his traitorous mind supplied. Sure, his father checked in with him regularly, but it just wasn't the same. And the two had never been close to begin with. He had always been absent. It had always been mamma, Bianca and Nico. Then their mother had died and Bianca stepped up and took care of him.

Worrying someone who seemed to care was a dick-move. He knew that. So, despite himself, he dialed Bianca's number and waited for the call to connect.

"Percy's phone, Al speaking. You just caught my delicious boyfriend under the shower, so might I entertain you in the meantime, since I don't get to entertain him", chimed an unknown voice.

The boyfriend. Alabaster. Percy had talked about him. For a moment, Nico considered hanging up.

"Hello? Someone there?", asked Alabaster after a moment.

"Yeah", grunted Nico, unsure why he answered.

"Gre—eat", hummed Alabaster amused. "Who are you? What can I do for you?"

"I'm Nico. I just wanted to... to tell Percy that I'm still alive", stated Nico, frowning.

"Oh. Wow. Damn it, asshole", grunted Alabaster fiercely. "You couldn't have called two days ago? Percy hasn't slept the past two nights. He has been phoning all the homeless shelters and asked all the contacts at hospitals to keep him posted on any suicides coming in. He even asked Ethan – police captain Nakamura – if he could keep us posted on anything."

Nico blinked slowly. "I... I didn't expect that. I'm... I'm sorry. I thought..."

"You thought he'd just drop it and forget about you?", snorted Alabaster. "Well, you clearly do not know Percy Jackson then. Because Percy does not forget. And he never stops caring."

"...Right", nodded Nico. "Anyway. Just... tell him I'm alright."

"Yeah, but will you _be_ alright?", asked Alabaster. "You're living on the streets, right? You're homeless. You shouldn't... Look, Perce said he invited you to crash with us. Well, we got a comfortable couch. I'll text you our address. If you change your mind, drop by. Even if it's just a really bad and really cold rainy night and you need a place for one night. If you just haven't eaten in a while and need a hot meal. No strings attached. Just... I'll send it to you."

Nico grunted and ended the call and moments later, there was a new text in Bianca's chat. An address. Biting his lips, Nico just stared at the address. Seemed like Percy _and_ his boyfriend were weird. Then again, Percy had said that Alabaster used to be a street-kid, so perhaps he just came from a place of having been at this point. Knowing how cold and harsh some nights could get.

/December 24th\

"Your brother needs to stop going overboard on the presents", laughed Alabaster.

"Shush. Ty is endearing and I think it's sweet", chided Percy, kissing his boyfriend.

They were just returning from family dinner at the Jacksons. The 24th was always Sally inviting all her boys over for a giant, large dinner, presents were exchanged that weren't supposed to be opened until the next morning and both Percy and Tyson returned home with enough left-overs to last them the entire holidays. While Percy was carrying the bags of left-overs, Alabaster was carrying the bags of presents. Both laughed softly as they rounded the corner to their apartment, just to pause.

There was a figure sitting in front of their door, curled up. Frowning, Alabaster pushed Percy behind himself and took a step forward to investigate this. The figure looked up.

"Uhm, hello? Can we help you?", asked Alabaster slowly.

"You gave me your address. You said... for a night would be okay", said the guy. "Just a night."

"...Nico?", asked Percy, voice pitching. " _Nico_?"

The other man stood up, towering somewhere between Alabaster and Percy in height. He was thin, unshaven. His hair was an unruly mess of curls and he had bags beneath his eyes. His clothes could definitely use a wash. There was something vulnerable in his eyes as he looked at them.

"Yeah. I just... Just a night", whispered Nico.

"As promised", confirmed Alabaster with a small smile. "I'm Al. He's Percy. Come on in."

"I'm glad you came", smiled Percy brightly, carrying everything inside.

"I just... didn't want to spend Christmas alone", admitted Nico, not looking at them. "I... I don't want to hit another low like the other day. I'm _not_ suicidal."

"Could have fooled me", muttered Percy as they entered the apartment.

"I'm _not_ ", grunted Nico defensively. "I just... I was too drunk. It was a... bad day."

"Anniversary of your sister's death, yeah, I kind of doubt that'll ever be a good day again", pointed Percy out, ushering Nico toward the kitchen.

"I'm normally...", started Nico before faltering a little. "I know it'd destroy my dad. We might not be close because I keep him at arm's length, but I know he loves me. And after what Bianca's death did to me, I... can't do that to him. I know Bianca would be so disappointed in me if she had seen me the other day. It'd have broken her heart. I... I know... I don't..."

"Okay. That's a good start", nodded Alabaster as they started putting everything away. "How about Percy shows you the bathroom, you could take a hot shower, while I prepare the couch for you?"

"Thank you", nodded Nico slowly.

Percy smiled as he took Nico by the hand. "Come along! Okay, so, here we have the living room, here's the bathroom. Al's and my room is down the hall and this is the... office, I guess. We don't really use it for working, but it sounds fancier to call it the office."

Nico nodded and stood in the middle of a large, blue-themed bathroom with a giant tub in the middle of the room, looking like a whirlpool. Percy went around the room, getting a bathrobe and towels from the shelf in the corner. Nico tentatively looked around a little more.

"If you want, you could... also shave", offered Percy casually. "Ah. Toothbrush."

"Thank you", whispered Nico as Percy handed him the things. "Not... just for this, for offering me a place to stay. For talking to me the other day. I was... terrified when I sobered up the next day, afraid of what I had nearly done. You... saved my life. Thank you."

"You're welcome", replied Percy with a genuine smile.

"I haven't touched a bottle since we talked", stated Nico, unsure why he felt the need to tell Percy that. "I don't... I don't want to go to that place again. I know I'm a far way off from being sober and I know it won't... happen magically, but... but I want to get my life together again. When I saw your text, deep down I knew it couldn't be Bianca, but... but when I read it, I could hear her voice. I could hear her screaming those words in my face, tears running down hers. She... She would have been so disappointed in me and I can't... I just..."

He startled and gasped softly as he was being pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Percy. "I'll help you. I wanna help you. As much as you'll accept my help. You _can_ get better. The most important step is to admit that you hit rock-bottom and being willing to get better."

Nico nodded sharply and then Percy let go of him and left the bedroom with a sheepish grin. Sighing softly, Nico slowly started to undress and went ahead to shower. He soaked up the hot water, relaxing, drawing it out for as long as possible. At one point, he did have to get out again, because he didn't want to stay in the bathroom for too long to make it awkward. He blinked surprised when he saw that Percy had apparently also laid out clothes for him. Sweatpants and a hoodie. Drying up, he got into the bathrobe and then shaved, because looking at himself in the mirror, he really was a mess. He wanted to find himself in there, somewhere. Shaving helped some, he recognized more of his face again, but he also noticed that he had lost a lot of weight over the past year. Sighing at the realization, he got dressed and then left the bathroom again to head back to the kitchen, where Alabaster and Percy were waiting for him.

They didn't notice him at first, so Nico took a moment to appreciate his hosts. Alabaster was a little taller than Nico and nearly a head taller than Percy. He was lanky, skin pale and splashed with gentle freckles. His eyes were a deep turquoise, messy chocolate-brown hair falling into his face. Percy was shorter but more athletic, now that he had stripped out of the ugly Christmas sweater, he was down to a pretty tight shirt that hugged his arms nicely. The jeans hugged his ass very well too. His eyes were brighter than Alabaster's, more blue than green, and his hair was black and if possible even messier than Alabaster's. They _did_ own a comb, Nico knew because he had just used it.

All in all, the two were a gorgeous couple. Percy was standing between Alabaster's legs where Alabaster sat on top of the kitchen counter, with his arms around Percy's neck.

"Hey. You hungry, Nico?", asked Alabaster curiously.

Nico wanted to open his mouth to say something, but then he spotted that the table was already set with what looked like an entire Christmas feast. He blinked slowly, looking at his hosts.

"Left-overs from mom", chuckled Percy. "She always goes way overboard because she doesn't want us to starve. It usually lasts us for the whole of Christmas, so... dig in."

Licking his lips, Nico could absolutely not hold back. It had been a little while since he last got a warm meal. Sitting down, he started eating. It was good. Really good. Percy and Alabaster slowly came to join him, sitting down opposite him. After a little while, Percy started stealing pieces of turkey from the plate and nibbling them, just to be elbowed by Alabaster.

" _Seriously_ , how do you hold your weight? You literally just ate half a turkey on your own at your mom's!", exclaimed Alabaster and shook his head. "How can you eat again?"

"First of all", mumbled Percy around a mouthful before swallowing. "I _train_. That's the thing where you willingly move. Get up early to go on a run. During the time you call 'the middle of the night'."

"Dis-gus-ting", grunted Alabaster and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, re—eally? I'll remind you of that the next time you're sucking hickeys onto my six-pack", countered Percy mischievously, winking at his boyfriend.

Nico choked a little, gaining their attention and causing Percy to blush a bright red. "You guys... are really something else."

"True", agreed Alabaster amused. "So if gays-"

"Pansexual", corrected Percy pointedly.

Alabaster rolled his eyes and shoved his boyfriend. "So if two guys – better, yes?, good – making out and stuff is a problem for you, you should say it now."

"I'm gay", replied Nico slowly.

"Oh. Well. Good", nodded Percy and blinked before yawning.

"Babe, you should go to bed", sighed Alabaster, kissing Percy's cheek. "You had a long nightshift and then spending today with your family... You need to rest."

Percy grumbled and nuzzled into Alabaster for a moment, kissing his boyfriend. "Okay, fine. You're right. Good night, Nico. I'll... see you tomorrow."

"Good night", nodded Nico slowly, watching Percy leave.

/December 25th\

The first thing Nico saw when waking up was a slobbery, giant dog. The mighty beast was blinking curiously at him and then just licked his cheek. Making a face, Nico sat up some. Right, Mrs. O'Leary. The 'puppy'. This dog's head was probably larger than Nico's. Not a puppy. Sighing, Nico stretched and looked around. He had slept well, the couch was comfortable.

"Ah. Hey. Morning", greeted a startled Percy as he looked at him from the bar.

They had a bar between kitchen and living room, Percy sitting at the table behind the bar. "Morning. You're up early..."

"Always up early. Already went on my morning run", shrugged Percy with a sheepish grin. "Want coffee? Or... chocolate? Milk? Tea? Orange juice?"

"Black coffee's fine", grunted Nico a little amused and got off the couch.

Percy got up and organized another mug to fill it with coffee for Nico. He then also got a second plate out and motioned for Nico to take a seat at the table and join him for breakfast.

"I got bagels on my way back from my run", stated Percy. "I'm used to eating alone. Alabaster likes to sleep in. I envy him for that. I just... can't. It's the schedule. The nightshifts always leave me kind of wired. Alabaster adjusts to his shifts so well, it's unfair."

Nico just grunted in acknowledgment and sat down next to Percy, slowly started to eat. "So... what's your plan for today...? I don't... I didn't think about how I must be imposing on your plans."

"Nah, we have no plans. The 25th is mainly just Al and me curling together on the couch, watching Christmas movies and eating left-overs", shrugged Percy. "Since we both worked on the 24th, we're mostly dead on our feet. So, feel free and join in on the fun."

Nico nodded a little stiffly, sipping his coffee and watching Percy. The two were long done eating, Nico having consumed three cups of coffee, by the time Alabaster zombie-walked out of the bedroom, wearing only boxer-shorts and a shirt with a guy on it who had cat-eyes, reading _HIGH WARLOCK_. Nico frowned at that and observed how Alabaster sat down next to Percy, burying his face in Percy's neck and kissing him. Percy grinned and patted his hair.

"Good morning, Ally", greeted Percy amused. "Coffee?"

Groaning, Alabaster stole Percy's mug and emptied it in one go before sitting up. "Okay. Better."

"Good morning", nodded Nico a bit amused.

"So, what's _your_ plan?", asked Alabaster, zooming in on Nico.

"I'm sorry...?", grunted Nico confused, straightening up some.

"You said you're not actually suicidal. You said you wanna get your shit together. What's the plan?"

"Al", hissed Percy and elbowed his boyfriend.

"What?", grunted Alabaster and shrugged. "Look, I back you up, babe. He can stay here, as long as he needs to get back on his feet. But I'm curious to know if he has a _plan_ or just a vague 'I wanna get better', because the vague things rarely work out."

Nico grunted and nodded slowly. "I... I don't. Not really. I gotta sober up first, before I can get anything else done. I thought... I thought about... meetings. AA meetings."

"That's a good start", nodded Percy with a small smile. "Can... I... There's one thing I'd insist on you doing if you're gonna stay here. I need you to meet my friend Will. He's a psychiatrist. And... that... It really scared me when I thought you had killed yourself because you turned off your phone. So, if you're living with us and... and I get to know you and I get invested in you, as a person, then... then I can't have you kill yourself because all the good resolutions won't magically get you to a better place. You have serious issues that you need to work through with a professional."

Nico halted and looked at the couple for a long moment. Percy was most likely right, Nico had tried to shoulder this alone for a year now, claiming he could deal with it on his own. Apparently, he couldn't. And considering Alabaster and Percy were offering him a place to stay, agreeing to this was the least he could do. Sighing, Nico nodded slowly. It was time he got help.

/January 28th\

"I was a bit surprised that you wanted an appointment today. It's your birthday."

Nico shifted in his seat, looking over at the blonde in front of him. Will Solace was... interesting. He was pushy, he didn't let Nico get away with his attempts at getting out of situations. Out of appointments. Nico had his first appointment with Will a month ago, thanks to Percy and Alabaster pulling some strings. Aside from seeing Will twice a week, Nico also went to two or three AA meetings a week. He had gone back to alcohol on New Year's and regretted it the next day.

"My birthday's not... a good day", muttered Nico and shook his head. "Last year, without Bianca, was bad. I just... I figured if I'd see you, maybe... maybe it'd be better."

"That's good", smiled Will pleased. "It's good if you start admitting when something hurts and seek out help. Percy and Alabaster have been helping you with that a lot, right?"

"I started joining Percy on his morning runs. It keeps my mind distracted and... yeah, I gotta get back into shape", sighed Nico. "I mean, I gained weight since moving in with them, because Percy is a pretty decent cook. I... got into cooking again too. I used to love it so much. I cooked for myself and Bianca all the time. It... It's nice having someone to cook for."

Will hummed and made some notes. "So, how is it going with Percy and Alabaster? You repeatedly expressed concerns in the first few meetings, about living with strangers. It's been a month."

"I guess... they're not strangers anymore", mused Nico with a small half-smile. "I guess, if we had met under different circumstances, at college or even high school, Al and I would have become quick friends, really. We get along great. We... I think we are friends."

"What about Percy?", inquired Will curiously.

"I think... in another time, we could have been... more", whispered Nico lowly, not looking at Will but blushing a little. "He's... my... type. The sass and how easy it is to make him blush... I'm aware those are inappropriate thoughts to have, especially since Percy and Alabaster are very happy with each other, but... I'm just a man and he's very captivating."

"Oh, I can't fault you for that. On more than one drunken Christmas party did I hit on him too", laughed Will and shook his head. "Percy has this... intoxicating sweetness to himself. He's just genuinely kind, but he can be fierce and brutal if someone is unkind to those he cherishes. It makes him very appealing. You'd not be the first one to fall for his charms."

"...Good to know", snorted Nico and shook his head.

"I'm proud of your strength, Nico", stated Will after a moment.

"For not jumping Percy's bones?", drawled Nico dryly. "Thank you, so am I."

"For coming here", chuckled Will and shook his head. "You said you came here today because you know today is going to be a hard day for you. You recognize that you've not been magically healed just because you do better. You recognize a potentially dangerous day and instead of craving in to the urge to hide in your bed and do nothing all day, or worse slip back into unhealthy coping mechanisms, you decided to come to me. And I'm assuming you already went a meeting this morning too. And that is progress. A month ago, you stood at the edge of a bridge, ready to jump down, as you hit your lowest point. Now, you see that you should seek help. And that's _immense_ progress, Nico. Progress you can be very proud of."

Nico grunted, nodding just a little bit. If he was being honest, he knew that. He knew it was progress, but it felt so fragile. He knew if he walked past a liquor shop on his way back home, he'd go in, buy a bottle of Bianca's favorite wine and empty it in one go.

"I'm afraid", admitted Nico softly, fidgeting with his hands.

"Of what?", asked Will gently, trying to coax it out of the other boy.

"When I got up this morning, I went on a long run with Percy. I... Then I went to a meeting and from the meeting straight to you. I'm afraid what I'll do when I'm alone", stated Nico. "Alone with my thoughts. With nothing to distract me. No one to distract me."

"Oh, I'm sure Percy and Alabaster will have you covered", chuckled Will.

"Mh?", grunted Nico confused, looking up.

"They made plans. I think I'm not supposed to tell you", mused Will thoughtfully. "It was supposed to be a surprise, but Percy and Alabaster have plans. They'll make sure you'll be fine."

Nico looked up, surprised. Though he wondered why he was surprised. Alabaster and Percy had been nothing but helpful. They hadn't just taken him in, they were helping. They had become his friends. They had even forced him to see his father the other week. And it had been good. His father had been really worried about him, there had even been awkward hugging. Hades had offered to finance Nico, so he could move out from his place on Alabaster and Percy's couch. But they had all seen where living alone and trying to deal with it all alone had brought him. So he still lived with Percy and Alabaster. They were his safety net. They watched out for him. No alcohol in the house, someone was always reachable for him, if he needed someone to talk to.

"They do", agreed Nico softly.

"And with that, I'm afraid, our time is up", stated Will. "I hope you'll enjoy the rest of your birthday, Nico. I'm sure you'll be fine, if you allow yourself to focus on the good."

Nico grunted, unsure how to comment on that. Instead, he just got up and left the office, waving Will goodbye. He knew Alabaster was currently working. And if what Will said was true and Al and Percy had plans for him, then he figured he could as well check in with Alabaster.

"Hey, the birthday boy! Oh. Oh, wait! Wait right here!"

Nico didn't even get to open his mouth as he reached the nurse station at the ER. The peppy redhead was already up and out, walking over to the break-room and to the fridge. Yes, by now Nico really knew his way around the Aesculapius Hospital. Not just because of his visits at Will's, but also because he occasionally visited Alabaster at work, or dropped off fresh clothes or lunches for Percy and or Alabaster. They often pulled double-shifts. Since Nico was still getting the hang of, well, _life_ , he didn't mind. He cleaned up the apartment, went groceries shopping, cooked, took care of Mrs. O'Leary. He also learned. He was going to pick up his classes coming semester, had already contacted the college to get it all sorted out and to see if his old classes still counted. They did, thankfully. The person he had talked to had been very understanding of his personal crisis.

Nico was going to go back to school soon and then he'd get back on track. While it was good for now that he focused on himself, it was hard at times to have nothing to distract him from himself. So Percy and Alabaster had introduced him to their favorite TV show – _Shadowhunters_ , which also finally made him understand Alabaster's favorite shirt.

"Happy birthday", chimed Rachel with a smile, handing a black cupcake over to Nico.

With a faint smile did Nico blow out the candle. He had also gotten to know the ER pretty well. Octavian Simmons, the head surgeon who was a pompous prick, Will Solace, the on-call psychiatrist, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the all-seeing head-nurse in charge.

"Thank you, Rachel. I appreciate it", smiled Nico and took the cupcake.

"No problem. Now, go and get comfortable in the break-room", offered Rachel. "Al's been taking care of the most stubborn of patients possible. A true _nightmare_."

"What happened to Percy?", asked Nico concerned, stiff as a board.

Rachel smiled and shook her head, resting one hand on Nico's shoulder. "Actually, there is someone worse than Percy. Though... Percy should be right around the corner too then."

"Ah. Luke", nodded Nico in understanding, prompting Rachel to grin and nod.

Nico obeyed Rachel and allowed himself to be ushered to the break-room. Luke Castellan, captain of the nearest fire-house, was not exactly the best patient. He always wanted to make sure all of his people were taking care of first before him. Which was problematic, especially considering that he was the fiance of the greatest pain in the ass in this hospital – Octavian Simmons. Who also happened to be Rachel's best friend, for _whatever_ reason.

Sometimes, Nico felt like he had been pulled smack in the middle of the _Chicago_ franchise. Just, well, placed in New York. But thanks to Alabaster and Percy, he now spent so much time with cops, fire-fighters, nurses and doctors. Enough to write his own version of _Chicago Med_ , really.

Yawning, he settled into the far too comfortable couch and started nibbling the cupcake. At one point, after finishing the cupcake, he must have fallen asleep, because he was woken up by someone brushing his hair out of his face, making him wake up to Alabaster's face.

"Hey there, sleepy-head", whispered Alabaster with a grin.

"How's Luke?", asked Nico with a yawn and a frown.

"He's going to be fine. Sprained wrist. I told him he won't be able to jerk Octavian off for a while, but he'll be fine", assured Alabaster mischievously. "So, ready to ditch this place and get ourselves a little paramedic on the way? And then Perce and I are gonna wine and dine you, birthday boy."

Nico snorted as he got up. Half the things Alabaster said always sounded like flirting. Which he had gotten used to by now. Alabaster wrapped an arm around Nico's shoulders as the two of them went ahead to the ambulances. And if Nico leaned a little more into Alabaster, it was just because of the warmth the other was radiating and certainly not because he fit perfectly into Alabaster's arms.

"Look what I found in the break-room, Perce. I think that belongs to us", declared Alabaster.

"...Ha, ha, ha", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes.

Before he could say anything else, he was being tackled by an overly enthusiastic Percy. The two of them crashed onto the ground, Percy straddling Nico's waist and smiling broadly at him.

"Happy birthday!", exclaimed Percy excitedly. "Did you enjoy breakfast? I made pancakes for you, but then I had to go to work, so... I hope you got to enjoy them?"

"I did, Perce. Thanks", nodded Nico fondly.

"Will you two get off the ground?", sighed Annabeth exhausted as she closed the ambulance. "Happy birthday, Nico. Please, take Percy with you. I've had enough of him for one day."

"What can I say, I'm just too much for one person", sighed Percy dramatically.

"That's right. So right", agreed Alabaster seriously. "It's why I'm glad I have a Nico now, to share my Percy with so I won't have to keep him occupied all on my own."

Nico blinked slowly, unwanted images forcing themselves onto his mind. Images of things Percy and Alabaster were most certainly _not_ talking. The thought of sharing Percy however, sharing him with _Alabaster_. Blushing, Nico shook his head to rid himself of the image. He was just horny, it was normal. He was getting more and more back to himself with every day – and with that came certain urges. When Alabaster offered him a hand, he gladly took it to get up.

"See you around, Annabeth", stated Nico, waving at the blonde.

"Have fun", chuckled Annabeth with a lopsided grin.

"Oh, we will", chimed Percy, looping an arm around Nico's waist.

And thus, Nico found himself with Percy and Alabaster on either side of him, on their way to their favorite Japanese restaurant. It was pretty pricey, but Alabaster stated that tonight would be on them because they were celebrating Nico's birthday. They had an all you can eat menu – and it was heavenly. The three of them spent four hours at the restaurant, eating slowly, enjoying it, talking and laughing. Nico had no chance to be sorrowful. It was beautiful.

/August 18th\

Percy smiled softly as he woke up to kisses being trailed down his torso. He shuddered and arched his back, pushing into the touch. Alabaster grinned up at him where he was tracing Percy's six-pack with his tongue. Sitting up, Alabaster leaned in to kiss Percy.

"Happy birthday, _my little Shadowhunter_ ", whispered Alabaster teasingly.

"O—oh, yes please", groaned Percy blissfully, eyes sparkling.

They did that occasionally, doing a little role-play (granted, the most obvious of nurse and patient was their most frequent one, but sometimes they ventured into fantasy territory). Alabaster pressed a hand against Percy's chest, pinning him to the bed. His other hand held a sharpie and was drawing runes on Percy's chest. It made Percy grin, that his book-worm dork of a boyfriend knew the _Shadowhunters_ runes by heart. Percy shuddered as Alabaster sucked a hickey to Percy's hip.

"You have come to my door, asking my help far too many times. Taking my guidance and magic for granted", growled Alabaster, putting the pen aside and instead teasing Percy's hole with his fingers. "It's due time you _pay_ for all the favors I have granted you."

"Ye—es, High Warlock", gasped Percy, bucking down on Alabaster's finger. "P—Please take me as your payment. You saved my ass so often with your magic, it's _all yours_."

Alabaster visibly had to hold in his laughter at that. Okay, so they were both super bad at this, but it didn't matter, as long as they were having fun. Alabaster smirked as he eased two fingers in. He leaned down to suck Percy's earlobe into his mouth, nibbling and tugging.

"I heard you have been flirting with the clan-leader", growled Alabaster.

"I... have?", asked Percy confused, blinking slowly.

"Yes", whispered Alabaster wickedly. "Nico di Angelo. You have been making pretty kitten-eyes at him for months now, flirting with him during council meetings."

Percy blushed, but he submitted to the fantasy. "H—He's so _handsome_. I want to feel him bury his... ah, _fangs_ deep, _deep_ inside of me."

"But you are _mine_ ", growled Alabaster, thrusting a third finger into his lover.

Percy whimpered at that, enjoying how Alabaster worked him open. "Y—Yours."

"Yes", hummed Alabaster pleased, lubing his cock up. "You are mine, little Shadowhunter. And it would be _my_ choice to decide whether or not I would share you with the vampire."

At that, Percy's cock jerked violently, making Alabaster smirk teasingly. The movement grew sharper, before Alabaster pulled out and instead wrapped his fingers around Percy's cock. He jerked his boyfriend off slowly, in pace as he started to push into the paramedic.

"I'd share you with the vampire", mused Alabaster as he started thrusting hard and deep. "I'd let him fuck you, fuck you for hours. And when I take you, you'd already be a mess. Leaking his cum, being fucked open and raw. A whining, begging mess. You're so beautiful when you beg."

"P—Please", gasped Percy, bucking into Alabaster's first. "Ple—ease let me come. Please."

"Fine", growled Alabaster. "Because you're such a pretty little angel, come for me."

Gasping, Percy came into Alabaster's hand. And as Percy came, his muscles contorting around Alabaster, the brunette came too. He groaned, buried as deep inside of Percy as possible, while coming. Both collapsed on the bed, Percy grinning broadly. Alabaster kissed him gently.

"Happy birthday, babe", whispered Alabaster lowly.

"A vampire?", snorted Percy, rolling his eyes. "Really?"

"Have you met the guy? He's such an endearing morgue gremlin already", grinned Alabaster.

"...True", drawled Percy, hiding his blushing face in Alabaster's chest.

The two of them had been kind of crushing on Nico for a few months now. Nico had been with them for the past eight months and he had been steadily getting better. There were bumps on the road, bad days. Once, Nico had come real close to drowning _something_ in alcohol. But Nico wasn't alone anymore. He had Percy, Alabaster, Will, Rachel, Annabeth, Ethan, he had even made friends of his own – Reyna and Jason. And it had been Reyna and Jason who had stopped him from having a set-back, both knowing he was an alcoholic. Nico had a job now, cleaning at the hospital, Alabaster had pulled some strings. He had gone back to college and got to pick up where he had left when Bianca had died one and a half years ago. Nico was doing good. And yet he was still living with Alabaster and Percy. The past eight months had brought the three so close. Had made them true friends, close friends. The problem was that Percy had kind of fallen for Nico. Granted, Alabaster wanted Nico too, but he was not yet completely head over heels in love.

The reason it was a problem however was because Nico _trusted_ them. Nico lived with them. Nico needed his friends to help him through this. He didn't need his roommates creeping in on him.

"Please tell me you guys are done with your... birthday-sex, because I finished the birthday-breakfast!", called Nico out as he knocked hard on the door.

"O—Oh, breakfast!", yelped Percy. "Come in! Gimme food!"

Alabaster stared pointedly at his boyfriend as he grabbed the sheets to cover them both. The door opened and Nico came in with a tray of food, flowers and orange juice. Placing the tray on Alabaster's lap, Nico sat down on Percy's other side and pulled Percy into a tight hug.

"Happy birthday", grinned Nico, kissing Percy's cheek. "Here, I got you a... present."

Alabaster smiled to himself as he watched Percy's cheeks heating up. The boy was so gone on Nico. Though... Alabaster ran his eyes over Nico's body. Over the past eight months, Nico had been running with Percy, hitting the gym with Percy. He had filled out nicely. And he was a cutie at heart. Okay, so maybe Alabaster was a little gone on Nico too. Maybe a lot.

"Are those... runes? No. Don't answer that. I don't want to know", grunted Nico.

He rolled his eyes, tracing the stamina rune Alabaster had drawn onto Percy's chest. The blush on Percy's face now reached down to his chest at the bare-skin contact. Okay, maybe things were growing a bit too hot. It might be their time to actually make a move, one way or the other. Ask Nico out, or ask Nico to actually move out so they can have some distance.

"What's the game-plan for today?", asked Nico while they started eating.

"Apparently, breakfast in bed", hummed Percy contently, munching on a strawberry. "And then... work, I guess. Sadly enough. Meh. But we were thinking dinner. My mom and stepdad, my brother and his girlfriend, Annie will come too of course. You coming too?"

"I'd... love to", nodded Nico with a small smile.

"Hey, you're part of our mismatched family by now", grinned Percy, nudging Nico.

The smile on Nico's lips grew. Alabaster was about eighty percent sure that Nico might like them back. But right now, Nico's mental health was more important than their carnal pleasure. And while Nico was doing great right now, Alabaster didn't want to risk that.

/October 31st\

Nico was laying on the floor in the living room, studying. It was his final semester. He was going to graduate. He was so going to become a doctor. He was going to fulfill his dreams, the dreams Bianca had always supported. It was what helped him keep going on the days his depression was being hard on him. It was normal, Will said. Days where he just didn't want to move at all. Often, he just took the day to himself then and indeed didn't move at all. Percy and Alabaster would make sure he'd eat and drink – and stay away from alcohol. Other days, the thought of Bianca actually helped him push through it. Thinking how proud Bianca would be at his graduation, would have been to see him in the white jacket with his name stitched on his chest, it kept him going.

Nico knew he owed it all to Percy and to Alabaster. They had taken him in, had talked him off the edge – quite literally so even. They cared about him, had made him see a shrink, had helped him get a job and get back into college. They had give him friends and a family.

Sally Jackson was an angel. She had gladly accepted him into the family the first time they met and now he was part of them. He even texted with Percy's teenage brother regularly, helping him out with the Italian course he had picked to impress a girl (at least _that_ had worked out and Tyson was by now happily dating Ella. He now just also had to do well in class).

"Hey, nerd", greeted Alabaster as he walked over to him and flopped down next to Nico.

"Shut up, Nurse Torrington. One day soon, we'll be working together", warned Nico.

"Can't wait for it, _Doctor_ di Angelo", whispered Alabaster teasingly.

Nico blinked slowly before grinning. "I like the sound of that."

"So, you gonna put the books down and get changed?", asked Alabaster curiously.

"Get changed?", echoed Nico confused, tugging on his comfy sweater. "What for?"

"It's _Halloween_! And you are totally going on a party with us!", declared Percy.

Nico startled as Percy suddenly presented himself to them, all proud and with a cheeky grin. Wearing _skin-tight black leather_. With a cat-tail and cat-ears. And a blonde wig.

"Blonde's not your color", muttered Nico on autopilot.

"Really? _Really_?", huffed Percy offended. "I _completely rock_ the Chat Noir costume and that is what you have to say? Look at me! I look awesome!"

"...Please tell me Alabaster is not going to wear red with black dots", requested Nico.

"Nah. Annabeth's doing Ladybug. I'm just going to dress as a warlock", shrugged Alabaster.

"And _you_ will come along with us to the party", ordered Percy sternly. "No arguments."

"And you probably already picked a costume for me", sighed Nico in defeat.

He rolled onto his back and spread his arms out wide, though there was a small grin on his lips. Percy huffed and pouted. Somehow, Percy managed to be sexy even while pouting. It was ridiculous. And then Percy had to turn around and bent over – and Nico died a little bit. Percy's ass, hugged by skin-tight leather. Nico made a miserable sound like a dying animal.

"What the heck was that?", asked Alabaster with a laugh.

"...Nothing", muttered Nico defeated, looking away.

"You sure?", questioned Alabaster curiously, voice soft. "Because I know that sound. I make it rather frequently. It's the 'dear lord, if he bends over like that, he can as well just scream please fuck me'-sound. I trademarked it. It's a very distinctive sound."

"I—It was _not_ ", grunted Nico wide-eyed and surprised.

"Okay, here's the deal", grunted Alabaster back and sat up. "I thought about this long and hard."

"...What's _this_?", asked Nico carefully, also sitting up.

"You", replied Alabaster with a shrug.

"Really? _Now_? After all this time, you decide that while I'm in a literal cat-suit and we're already running late for Luke's party", groaned Percy frustrated, throwing something at Nico.

Ah, so he had been bending over to get the costume. A... cape? And fake teeth? Vampire. Nico snorted and rolled his eyes as he laid the cape over his shoulders. Mrs. O'Leary whined softly and snuggled up to Nico, sniffing the cape curiously. Nico laughed and covered the giant puppy.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?", asked Nico confused.

"When we took you in, we really just did it because of my kitten's tendency of taking in strays", started Alabaster, grabbing Percy by the waist and pulling him down onto his lap. "I genuinely thought it'd be a deal for maybe a week or two or so. Helping you out. I never expected to befriend you. I never expected to truly care about you. We both do, care about you."

"I... care about you too", offered Nico carefully after a moment.

"We care a little more about you than just that", continued Alabaster softly. "And we've been talking about it for... a while. If we should say anything. Because we... This friendship is important to us. It's important to you. And... to your... recovery. We didn't want to be _selfish_ and... ask too much. With you living with us, _relying_ on us, we didn't want you to feel like... you'd _owe_ us anything."

"We're totally into you and we want to date you", blurted Percy out, getting elbowed by Alabaster. "Ouch. What? You were taking too long to get to the point."

"You _both_ like me?", asked Nico surprised, staring at the couple.

"It's not that hard", shrugged Percy. "You're pretty amazing. I mean. You have your issues. But... we all do. We all have our issues. What's... the amazing thing is... Al and I help you. You help us. We help _each other_. We make each other better, we trust each other. And that's... Yeah. Every time I have to deal with losing someone on a tour, you'll be there for me. Just... be there. Not talk, but support me, because I don't want to talk. You're amazing, Nico di Angelo, and we're glad to have you in our lives. As friends, but... we'd also... as... more, if you want to."

Nico stared from Percy to Alabaster and back and, without thinking on it for long, Nico dove in and kissed Percy passionately. Alabaster grunted as he suddenly had two cuties on his lap. Making out. This was interesting, he could totally get used to that.

"So I take it, it's a yes?", asked Alabaster playfully.

He barely got to finish the sentence as Nico grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a kiss. And having Nico on his lap making out with him was pretty nice and he could definitely get used to that too. Percy moaned obscenely as he watched them in awe.

"It's a yes", whispered Nico, panting softly. "I... I have been talking about this with Will for _months_ now. How awkward I felt about having a crush on the two of you. For a while, in the beginning, I thought it was just... misplaced gratitude, for everything you did for me. But it's... _so much more_."

"Yeah?", whispered Alabaster against Nico's neck. "Tell me, how much more?"

" _Everything_ ", muttered Nico, one hand clawed into Alabaster's shirt and the other into Percy's. "You two... I never thought I'd have someone in my life again who'd care this much about me. Who'd... make me feel loved. I never thought I'd find someone... I could love."

Percy smiled pleased and leaned in to kiss Nico. "We love you too."

"Can... we skip the party?", asked Nico softly, trailing a hand down Percy's chest.

"So we can stay in and...?", drawled Alabaster, kissing down Nico's neck.

" _Fuck_ ", muttered Nico with round eyes. "I want to fuck. I wanted to sleep with you for months now. Sleeping in the living room makes for a great audio show every time the two of you have sex. And I really wanna make Percy whine and beg too. It sounds _so pretty_."

"That's what I keep saying!", agreed Alabaster with a broad grin.

"Is it too fast?", asked Nico unsure, leaning into Alabaster, nibbling Alabaster's jawline. "I want the two of you so much. Please? I want to go on dates with you and cuddle and kiss. But right now, I _really_ want to have sex with the two of you. Both of you."

"Honestly, I think that sounds great", hummed Percy mischievously. "Ally?"

"Like I could ever say no to you, kitten", sighed Alabaster, ruffling Percy's hair.

"He has the most effective kitten-eyes possible", agreed Nico thoughtfully.

"Okay, let's take this to the bedroom", declared Alabaster and got up.

Moments later, the three of them found themselves in Alabaster and Percy's bedroom, tugging on each other's clothes. Percy's costume proved to be the biggest problem, because it was skin-tight. It was also the main reason Alabaster and Nico wanted to have sex right now.

"How do you want it, Nico?", asked Percy lowly while kissing along Nico's shoulders.

"I don't know", admitted Nico thoughtfully. "I want... I want to make Percy scream. And I want to make Alabaster cuss. You guys tell me what I need to do to make that happen."

"Blow him", supplied Percy with a shrug. "Al likes fucking, but he really got a weakness for being sucked off. He especially likes it when he's being teased on the underside of his dick."

"Okay. We're starting with that", nodded Nico, zooming in on Alabaster's cock. "Can... Can... one of you prep Percy while I do that? Because I am definitely not patient enough to go through that."

"I could... prep myself for you", hummed Percy mischievously.

He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside and got on all four, legs spread and ass sticking out into the direction of Alabaster and Nico. Grunting, Nico had to sit down as he watched Percy work two fingers in at once. Alabaster patted him sympathetically on the back.

"He's a fucking tease", muttered Alabaster. "You'll never get used to it."

"I'll... just... another moment...", nodded Nico, staring transfixed at Percy's hose.

Alabaster laughed and used Nico's distraction to go down on him. Slowly, Alabaster started sucking Nico off, bobbing his head while Nico watched how Percy worked another finger into himself, moaning obscenely while he put on a show for the other two.

"Gorgeous", muttered Nico. "Fuck. You're amazing. Both of you."

Alabaster grinned around his mouthful of cock, rubbing gentle circles on Nico's hip. Cussing, Nico grasped Alabaster's hair and tugged, getting the brunette off his dick. Alabaster blinked curiously at him while licking his lips slowly, though Nico was too busy regulating his breathing.

"I don't want to come in your mouth", grunted Nico. "I want to come in _his_ ass. Today. We can try everything else later on, but right now... Sit down, against the headboard."

"Oh, I am definitely not going to protest to getting a blowjob", huffed Alabaster.

He got comfortable and watched with eager eyes how Nico sat down between his legs. Slowly, Nico licked up Alabaster's shaft, placing gentle kisses on it and nibbling on the vein on the underside. Alabaster melted all too soon, going lax beneath the curious and greedy mouth.

"Fu—uck", gasped Alabaster, bucking up. "Yes, fuck, _yes_ , shit your mouth..."

Nico grinned smugly. He had heard Alabaster cursing a lot in the bedroom and he had always wondered what Percy was doing to get that out of the brunette. It was nice to see that he too could make Al do those sounds. Alabaster curled his fingers into Nico's hair, tugging.

"Son of a bitch, this feels a-fucking-mazing", groaned Alabaster, eyes closed in bliss. "Shit, I'm so fucking close, Nico, just... fuck, yes, that's so fucking good. _So_ good!"

Relaxing his throat, Nico accepted even more of Alabaster and with another string of curses on his tongue did Alabaster come. Nico pulled off, at least enough so he didn't choke on the brunette's cum. He swallowed as much of Alabaster's cum as he could, though then he leaned over to pull Percy into a kiss, sharing the last of the cum. Percy greedily licked along Nico's mouth.

"Ready for more fun?", asked Percy playfully, pecking Nico's lips once more.

While Nico nodded enthusiastically, Percy settled in Alabaster's lap. Alabaster gently pulled Percy closer, holding him and spreading his legs for Nico in invitation, bruising grip on Percy's thighs. Nico gladly settled down between those legs and, after rolling a condom over, he eased his way into Percy. Gasping softly, Percy reached out and dug his nails into Nico's shoulders, pulling him closer. It was hard to argue with that, so Nico started thrusting harder. While fucking Percy, he leaned over Percy's shoulder to kiss Alabaster. It was a filthy and sloppy kiss, slightly awkward due to the Percy between them, but both of them enjoyed it. Alabaster reached down to jerk Percy off while Nico fucked him and after everything, Nico just couldn't last long. But that was okay; they'd have plenty of opportunities to do this again and again _and again_. Moments later, Percy also came.

"Good", panted Percy pleased, pulling Nico into a kiss. "C'mere..."

Carefully, Nico pulled out and then got the condom off, tying it and tossing it into the trash-can in the corner. Nico and Percy rolled off Alabaster and curled against his sides, comfortably drifting off to sleep within minutes, Alabaster having his arms wrapped around them.

/December 20th\

"I miss you, Bianca. I miss you so much, still", whispered Nico, kneeling down. "I should have visited you earlier, I know. But... it was... It was hard for me, at first. The first year after your death, I really... crashed. I crashed _hard_. And then I met the two most amazing people. They're over there. They said they wanted to come along, but they also wanted to give me some privacy. See the tall beanstalk? That's Alabaster. And the cute shorty, that's Percy. I love them. I love them more than anything. They helped me. Helped me get back into school, work, _life_. They... love me. They love me the way I thought I'd never be loved. I've been sober for three years now. Well, I first tried four years ago, but... I had a bad set-back a year later. It had been the second anniversary of your death, I had only just started dating Percy and Alabaster. I was trying so hard to impress them that I slipped back into wrong behavior. It took me a while to get the hang of dating _and_ keeping my life on track, but in the end... I managed. Doctor Solace helped a lot. I've been seeing him for four years now. Started out two times a week, now it's just... when I need it. I haven't gone to him in weeks."

Nico paused and sat down on the ground, staring at the stone engraved with his sister's name. "I see papà regularly now. Even rekindled my relationship with Persephone. I'm a doctor now, you know? Working at the Aesculapius Hospital in New York, in the morgue. It's nice. I see Percy and Al at work a lot. I... I made friends. A lot of friends, over the years."

Smiling faintly, Nico waved Alabaster and Percy over to him. "I'm a doctor. I'm sober. I'm... mostly doing good. I still sometimes have bad days and heavy days. Your birthday and the anniversary are especially hard. Christmas and my birthday too. But most of the days, I'm fine. And I have those two amazing men to thank. So. I want to introduce you to them. Those are my boyfriends."

"Uhm. Hey?", greeted Percy carefully. "It's... nice to meet you, Bianca."

"You have an amazing brother and we love taking care of him", declared Alabaster.

Nico smiled faintly and leaned over to kiss both his boyfriends' on the cheeks. Three years of dating them and he couldn't be happier. He was grateful that they had suggested for them to fly over to Venice and visit Bianca's grave on the fifth anniversary. It helped, like everything they did for him.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Well, this was horrendously sad. Sorry about that. No idea where that came from. You know I don't like writing overly sad stuff. But, somehow this happened. And I like it. It's just intensely sad. I hope you liked it despite the sad too. ;)  
_

 _And if a part of it seems familiar, that is once again because I teased the story on my tumblr (come visit me at **takaraphoenix** for more teasing!)_


End file.
